


“This isn’t convincing me to move you onto my ‘nice’ list Will.”

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Chair Sex, Christmas, Dom/sub, Fanart, Fur, M/M, Naughty List, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Riding, Snow, Top Hannibal, Velvet - Freeform, santa, will riding cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices





	“This isn’t convincing me to move you onto my ‘nice’ list Will.”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concupiscent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040069) by [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



 

Also on my [tumblr page](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/135199983446/theseavoices-this-isnt-convincing-me-to-move) 


End file.
